Sparks in the Snow
by De Crowbar Bros
Summary: Love is a little harder than Roark bargained for. Contains Roark/Volkner and Gardenia/Candice
1. Chapter 1

"_Welcome! This is the Oreburgh Pok__è__mon gym!"_

Roark had sworn he would fall into a deep coma of boredom if he had to announce himself one more time, so he'd stolen away that evening, his hot pink phone hidden safely in his pocket and his Pokèballs secured to his belt. He wasn't confident on this venture at all. Partly because he absolutely despised the dark, and the yawning mouth of the cave he had to cross to reach Jublife City was less than comforting, even to a palentologist. The only reason he was even going out at such a late hour was because he had to meet Gardenia about the source of his current insomnia. It was driving him insane, he could barely think straight in a battle. Yet he couldn't stand to discuss it with anyone but her. There wasn't anyone else he trusted enough.

Sighing heavily, patting the Pokèballs at his belt, Roark strode forward, steeling his courage for what he knew would be an incredibly awkward conversation.

Soon enough, flashing neon signs blinded him from every sector of his vision. Tired as he was, it was torture and he grunted, shielding his eyes with an arm, scanning the city square, bustling with people, for Gardenia.

He spotted the peppy gym leader easily, or rather, she spotted him, waving and calling his name happily as she dashed over.

"Hey! Roark! God, how long has it been?" she joked loudly, clapping him on the back and grinning widely. Roark forced an awkward laugh.

"Ah…yeah…listen Gardenia, thanks for coming, I – "

"Oh it's no problem!" Gardenia exclaimed, putting her arm around his shoulders and leading him out the uppermost exit, onto the route leading to Mt. Coronet, "Seriously, I was glad for an excuse to see you again, especially about this!" Roark smiled weakly, feeling a bit out of his depth among all her enthusiasm.

"Aha…y-you were?" he asked, feeling a little shy now. "It's not that amazing Gardenia, honestly I…"

Gardenia stretched, sitting him down on the side of the path, before practically throwing herself down next to him.

"Now, what's the problem? You can tell meee," she teased.

Roark spent a decent amount of time staring at his gloves and wondering what he could possibly tell her, how he could possibly explain it. Sighing, he glanced over at Gardenia, her face frozen in the same expectant grin. Somehow, for all her over-the-top pep, her brash confidence managed to encourage him into a tentative speech.

"W-well…do you know anything about l-liking someone?" he began weakly, but was stilled for a moment by a loud gasp from Gardenia as she leaned forward.

"Tell me all about it," she said with a deathly seriousness about her, the previous childish behaviour gone.

Roark half smiled. This was the side of Gardenia not many people got to experience, "Normally, I wouldn't let this kind of thing deter me…" he added quietly, acting rather like a nervous child at this point, his body turned halfway away from the woman next to him, who nodded thoughtfully.

"No, you wouldn't. That's why I want to know. It takes a lot to faze you." Roark flushed pleasantly at her praise, although he shook his head slowly.

"Um…thank you," he murmured, lifting his head to watch as the dull light of Jubilife slowly faded with the oncoming dawn. Gardenia followed his gaze.

"…It's sorta pretty, in a suburban way, isn't it?" she chuckled softly by his ear. Roark nodded, almost entranced by the flickering lights, added with the soft, charming chirrup of Hoothoot's in the tree.

A short silence stretched out between the pair, until Gardenia yawned loudly and leaned back, stretching her hands above her head. "Come on Roark, you have to tell me who you like!" she said with a little grin. "I mean, I'm just dying to know!"

"Yeah…yeah, I know. I wouldn't call you out here just to beat around the bush, I mean I'm not - " he caught Gardenia's stare and stopped himself. "I know. I know. That's what I'm doing now." The younger gym leader's shoulders slumped, "I like…" Gardenia waited in bated breath, almost trembling with anticipation, wondering if it was the girl who insisted on bringing him a thermos of coffee every morning, or the girl down the street who kept sending letters.

Lost in her reminiscing, she didn't react until Roark roused her with a shoulder nudge, "Gardenia? Are you listening?" Gardenia shot upright.

"Oh ah…yeah-sorry can you repeat that?" she asked, a little disgruntled and annoyed at herself. Roark took a deep breath, but the name that emerged from his lips was the last person Gardenia would have suspected.

"…Volkner," she repeated, her face suddenly blank. "…The depressed kid?" Roark couldn't help bristling, although he prayed Gardenia didn't notice the slight hunch of his shoulders in the dimmed light.

"He is _not_ depressed - okay, maybe a little, but…" Roark flushed a bright red, which was fortunately less apparent as the pair spotted the first signs of the sun rising over Jublife's skyscrapers. The silence that followed was easily the longest and most awkward Roark had ever experienced with the next gym leader in line after himself. Finally she shook her head and leaned forward.

"Well there's only one thing to do, isn't there?" she said softly. Roark barely twitched as he replied.

"What…?" he asked in innocent confusion.

"Confession, of course."

Roark instantly shot up,

"No!" he yelled suddenly, his colleague flinching at his harsh tone. He was immediately ashamed. "I mean…no. I can't," he said, voice low and urgent. Gardenia leaned against his shoulder, her eyes taking on that trademark cheeky twinkle. Usually the behaviour was a comfort to Roark: it usually meant she was about to solve all of his problems. She seemed to have a knack for solving other people's problems.

That particular morning, the look made him sick to his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Before he knew what was happening, Gardenia had grasped his gloved wrist and pulled him jarringly upright. Gasping at the unexpected force of her strength he lurched forward. Gardenia caught him easily, laughing hysterically as she steadied him, "Oh my god, I can't wait, this is going to be so fun!" she twirled in a gleeful circle, prompting several looks from passing trainers and the occasional whisper, "Is that the grass gym leader?"

Roark wasn't one to pay much mind to talk and sniggers, but the nature of their conversation and the apparent fact Gardenia was prepared to scream it out to the world unnerved him, "Ah-Gardenia…I think that's enough!" he exclaimed over her squealing, shifting nervously from one boot heel to the other. Gardenia turned on him, her eyes suddenly wide and she nodded, lifting her fingers to make the motion of zipping her lips. Roark sighed in relief, then turned, noting the sun was now low in the sky, shining morning light on the path and illuminating the grass wave as tiny ground dwelling pokemon dashed through it. Gardenia appeared thoughtful for a moment, then grinned,

"You know what, I have the best idea! Come back to Eterna City with me!" Before he could even tell her he couldn't, that he'd promised trainers he'd only be away from his gym that morning, she'd put an arm around his shoulders and began leading him down the path, talking loudly over his weak protests.

"G…gardenia are you sure this is-ow! Nessecary?"

Gardenia grinned, yanking heartily at the hairbrush she'd managed to immobilize in Roark's hair.

"Yes! You have to look pretty if we're going to catch the train to Sunnyshore tomorrow morning!"

Roark sighed, fidgeting madly on the chair, his eyes narrowed in impatience at her through the ridiculously large mirror propped in front of him. He'd never been one to think of Gardenia as a type to own something so…garish. Although, the red-haired woman had pulled it out of her wardrobe once she'd dragged Roark upstairs, so he figured it could have been one of her unfortunate victims on her frequent impulsive shopping sprees. Staring longingly at his mining helmet, which Gardenia had promptly snatched upon their arrival, he wished she would finish quickly. He felt rather bare without it.

"Gardenia….guys aren't supposed to look…pretty." he perked up suddenly, "A-and I can't! If I tell Volken he's sure to tell Dad and he'll kill me!" Gardenia tutted, pulling at another large knot she'd apparently discovered a colony of at the ends of Roark's hair, eliciting a sharp yelp and a tight protest from Roark.

"Why? What's so bad about liking another guy?" Gardenia pursed her lips and frowned. Roark stared at his hands, folded neatly in his lap.

"Where to start…?" he muttered, "You can ask my Dad. He'll come up with a million and one reasons why gays are completely evil." Gardenia set her tongue between her teeth, pulling heartily at his hair again as she thought of what to say.

"Really? I wouldn't have thought Byron the type to…" Gardenia trailed off, noticing Roark's shoulders shaking. Alarmed, she dropped the hairbrush, "H-hey!" she exclaimed, resting her hands comfortingly on his shoulders, "It's okay, we can figure this out!" Roark was completely silent, his head bowed. He was determined to keep it together in front of her. What kind of man was he anyway?

"No…no we w-won't…" Roark muttered, angry with himself for allowing his voice to tremble, "Dad is more stubborn than his…" Roark balled his fists, "Stupid pokemon." Gardenia sighed, her hands dropping from his shoulders as she went to pick up the brush, picking the bright tangles of hair from the bristles. Chewing intently on her lip, she reverted to her typically over peppy nature, trying to clear the mood,

"Haha, Roark, you shed more than I do!" she exclaimed leaning over the back of the chair and waving the brush in his face, "Look, look!" she sung in between her giggles. Roark stared blankly at the brush in front of him, nodding once then immediately dropping his gaze. Coughing, Gardenia's laughing faded out and she silently brought the brush back to her chest, turning to the side as she fussed and picked at the bristles, her gaze dark. Roark usually thought her inherit silliness was hilarious. He'd said so himself. Gardenia concluded this was very serious, and she should adapt herself to the situation. Placing the brush back on the drawers to her right she moved to block the mirror, "Hey, you know what, I have a secret to tell you!" she grinned,

"So listen up, okay?" When Roark just gave another of his tiny nods, Gardenia shook her head, "No no, look at me." Sighing heavily, Roark obeyed her, meeting her gaze with a hopelessness that almost made Gardenia flinch. Caught off guard, she wrung her hands awkwardly and looked around a bit, "Okay so uh…I have someone I like too." Roark just blinked, but a slight creak in the chair legs gave away his curiosity. Gardenia kneeled by the chair, at eye level with Rorak, who looked a little uncomfortable at the close proximity. Gardenia paid this no mind; he eyes narrowing as if she was being mindful of anyone overhearing them, even though they were alone in her house. Cocking a hand beside her cheek she leaned in inches from the rock leader's ear, "Candice."

The whisper set off a million bells in Roark's mind and he couldn't help gasping loudly, although he immediately flushed and pressed a glove to his mouth in embarrassment. Gardenia just grinned, "I'm not lying!" she insisted, as if he had scolded her, "She's so…smart and she has the most beautiful hair…" Gardenia trailed off with a sigh, glancing at Roark, whose eyes were wide. Gardenia couldn't help smirking, "I think she uses the same shampoo as you." She giggled madly, pressing two fingers to her lips gleefully, greatly amused by her own joke. Roark decided to ignore her stab at his hygiene, too preoccupied by her previous news.

"B-but…just last week you were going on about the guy with the-" Gardenia waved her hand, cutting him off.

"Oh, that guy is old news, Roark! He was cute but…" she shrugged, "I can do better." Roark still looked incredibly confused as she straightened and promptly began fussing over the mirror, "God, this thing is huge!" she gasped, as if seeing it for the first time. As she began lugging it off to the carnivorous hole that was her wardrobe, Roark leapt to his feet, so suddenly the chair fell over with a loud clatter,

"S-so does that mean you...you go-" he suddenly found himself lost for words. Gardenia looked over her shoulder at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Go both ways? Yes." She answered more bluntly than Roark would have liked and he stared at his feet, fumbling over his apologies. Gardenia just waved them off, shoving the mirror back into her wardrobe among all her other odds and ends before she marched over, snatched Roark's helmet from the dresser on her way, "Don't feel so awkward about it! I'm not about to fret over it." She grinned, shoving his helmet into his hands. The instant he had it back on his head, she'd grabbed his arm, "Now come on, I'll grab my Staraptor and we'll catch the next train!" Roark's eyes widened in horror as he stumbled down the stairs and out the door, back into the blistering heat of Eterna City and down the street to the rising form of the pink-roofed Pokemon Center.

"You have a Staraptor!?" Roark demanded they dashed through the large double doors, attracting the stares of the present Nurse Joy and several other trainers, "Then why are we taking the train?" Gardenia shot him a devious smirk over her shoulder as she strode purposefully over to the PC to retrieve her pokemon.

"So we can make a little…detour to give you time to…practice." Roark was shaking in his boots before she even finished the sentence. This was not good, not at all. Gardenia obviously had a reckless idea she wasn't telling him about and that spelt trouble in itself. Clipping the pokeball containing the large bird pokemon to the belt of her shorts, she ignored Roark's protests that they absolutely could NOT do whatever it was she had planned, because it was sure to end in tears and very possibly the alienation of one gym leader in particular. The grass trainer led him purposefully to the front of the Pokemon Center. Within a moment, she had clicked the release function on the pokeball, heaved herself aboard and nestled herself within the large bird pokemon's feathers, holding out a hand out to her junior, who bit his lip and simply looked reluctant.

"Gardenia, I don't know if this is such a good idea-" Roark trailed off into a terrified yelp. Gardenia rolled his eyes with a bemused smile as she yanked him aboard easily.

"Just cut the chatter and hold on, would you?" Gardenia's smile spread into a wide grin as she looked up into the sky and commanded Staraptor to fly. She felt an insane sort of satisfaction as Roark gasped and clung desperately to her waist as the bird pokemon steered sharply upwards and set a course for their next destination.


End file.
